Safe and Sound
by blackstarkisssoul
Summary: I saw his sexy blue eys nd knew I wanted his hot bod! I'm The Granddaughter of President Snow, and I'll start a hunger games if thats what it taks for peopl to know my nam! Suspencse, blood, romance, sex, and vilense! Read nd REVUEW PLEEEASE!
1. Capitol School

_**A/N Hi I'm Alex and I wanted to write a Hunger Games Fanfic. hope you like. Fangs(Just Kidding there are not any Vampires until chapter 10) **_

_**Enjoy. Comments and Revuews Appresieated**_

**Chapter 1: Somebody that I used to knw?**

MY nam is Bella Elysium Snow Targaryen. My grandfarthe was Prsindent snow who mad the hunger games.

It's beend 20 years since tehn and now I'm startng my first dsy of hig school.

"Bella are you getting rdy?" My mother cawls form downstairs of our mansion cause we're billionaires cause my grandfather was President Snow.

"Yes mom gawd" I say angrully becas it was the 11th time she aked me. I'm wearing a suttle outfit. Short brown boots a long red jacket a matching skirt with a gold headdress. I didn't want to look to flashy going to the Capitol Highscho ol. My long gorgus blond hair is left down and goes down to my but. My eyes are crystal blue, but I wear red contacts sometimes cause red and pink and white(And sometime lavender) are my fa

I hed dwn nao.

"Im ready mmah." I say walking down the white Spiral Staircase to our huge manchun cause we're rich becus my grandfather wuz pres Snow.

We head off now in out flying Mercedes. We park in the chrome parking lot in a reserved spot that I have because my cousin is the Principal is another one of President snow's kids.

"Bye Honey. I rabu u!" My mommy says but I want to look kewl so I look aways.

"Whatever I say then walk into the skool.

It's porcelain and gold like the other schools. The Lockers Are PLATINUM AND the florr is gold. The guys are covered in makeup becus that's how we dressin the capitol but they are still hot an way.

"Hi" A girl with blu hair and eyes says to me.

"Hi." I smile. I didn't think people would be so nice.

"Just kidding fat ass." The girl takes my head dress and runs off an everyone laughs,

"WHhhhhWHhhYYY?" I scream and mi makup runs.

"Hey you betch get back here!" A boy in a licght blue blazer runs toward the girl and tackles heer ad takes my headdress.

"Here." He smiels. "Cutey." He winks and shoes white teeth. He has a sexy jaw(That's weird but it is sexy) gray eyes, tan skin and blonde hair. Who is he? He doesn't look like a normel capital sitisen but I guess he is I guess I don't know so I ask him.

"Who are you, you look weird to be in the Capitol." I ask him starring into his sexy gay eyes.

"I'm Arrow. Arrow Mellark." He intradused himself

"Arrow? Thats a weierd name." I say.

"Its my middle name. My first same Finna."

"Finna Arrow Mellark." All those names ramindad me of something…wat….I don't remember.

"Weres your class?" He asks me in his sexy voice.

"115"

"One FifteeN!" OMG OMG OMG. "That's my class too I say."

"Oh...TOATS CEWL" He screams thin composes himseolf. "I mean…cool." He say cooly and walk to class.

We sit in class and talk until I feel something punch my shoulder.

"Owey wat the hell!" I say turning back really fast. I see my friend Trina Pearl. She has yellow hair pink eyes and lots of glitter on his face. Her long puffy dress was yellow too and had a big ass white ribbon.

"OHMIGAWD HWY BABE" I hop up and hug herand we jump up and down in the middle of the class.

"Whos this?" Finna Arrow asks.

"This is my bestie Trina. Shes my love."

"Oh," Arrow looks down.

"What's wrong?" I ask him."

"I didn't know you wen that way," He looks like he'll cry and it makes my heartbeat all fast and stuff. "I though you were so cool."

"No Arrow we're just friens."

"Oh!" he says happily. "Okay!"

"Well whatever you better not hert my Bella or I'll kick your ass." Trina holds her fist up at the sexy boi.

"Trina." I say ohnoey and she puts her fist down.

"Sorry babe." She kisses my cheek and sits down.

"I've known her forever." I tell Arrow.

"Oh it's okay. Me and friend Axel are just like that too." He says. I think that's so gay but he's so cute I din't care so.

"Ok everyone shut the fuck up and shit down !" Out teacher, Ms. Mason cums in and we all sit and learn untol skool is over.

After school I wolk out with Trina and Arrow.

"That guys hot arr you too going out?" Trina whispers but it's loud because she talks lud and sumtimes shes a smarts ass nd whants ppl neher to hear what I say becus shes a bitch sumtimes but it's all right cus I love that bitch like a sister even though I have one(Her names Marie)

"No Trina, we're just friends." I look at him. He's being sexy staring up at the sky with his gray eyes.

"So Arrow, aare you doin any thing after school today?"

"Nope."

"Wanna hang with me and Trina?"

"Oh Toats! Can I bring my besty too?"

"Sure who?"

"Axel Hawthorne. He's awesome. He's so cool and fun and we hang all the time."

"Oh sure." I say.

Arrow calls his friend and his face gets all blushy like he's talking to his girlfriend but he said Axels a boy.

"I think he's gay," Trina whispers loudly butt Arrow didn't here because hes sexily talking on his phone.

"No he's not Trina don't be abitch!"

"Im not!"

"Okay Axles cumming in his suv."

"Does it fly?" Trina aksk."

"Duuuuuh." Finna Arrow says like of course cause all the cars in the capitol fly.

In a few minutes a black flying black SUV pulls up. An olive skinned guy with green eyes and dark hair pulls up. He was sexy(If not sexier) than Arrow.

"Hy." I say to him.

"Your friends hot." He says to Trina me looking and she blushes.

"Aww, shut the fuck up Axel." She giggles.

I frown and we all get in the truck. Me and Trina sit in the back and a giddy Finna sits in the passinjer seet next too Axel.

"Where are we going Axel?" Arrow asks.

"Wherever babe?" Axel says and me and trina gaspped.

"I knew it!"

"Arro you're your you are your Gay?"

"No silly, I'm just kidding. I told you Axel was my best friend.

"Oh."

We then go to a small mall café that was huge white and made of porcelain. Everything was thousands of dollars but it wus okay becuz I'm rich becus I'm President Snow's Granfdaughhr.

"This sundea is sooo googo." Trina says(Googo means good in Capitol Language)

"Toats!" Arrow says drink a cofee float that doesn't burn you but isn't cold even though it had ice cream, which didn't melt bcause the capitol's cool like that. "Is ypurs good Axel-kun."

"Yeah." Axel says sexily then winks at me. My face would be red if I didn't wear so much make up. "So what are you doing later Trina?" He looks at ny yellow fweind and I frown again.

She giggles and they schedule a date to the Milan Club in downtown Capitol. I feel sad because I think Axels hot but he like Trina but hes screwing with me and then he'll be screwing her.

"Hey Arrow, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing."

"Want to go to Milan?"

"Toats!" he says

"Awesome." I look at Axel but he frowns at me then he makes out with Trina!

"GASP" I say then I malkeout with Arrow then we stomp out of the Cade and I cyr.

"Babe, what was that?"

"I DON'T KNOW?" I cry then call my mom as my makeup runs.

_**A/N **_

_**HOPE you enjooyyed! I know Axels a dick but he'll be coale later. So review please. It'd make me happy!**_

_**5 views and you'll get another chapter of my Suspence, Romance, Mystery, Adventure Fanfic!**_

_**Thanks Everyone and be Safe and Sound!**_


	2. Rose Deathborn

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you guys liked the last Chapter. Heres chapter 2 everyone!**_

**Chapter 2: Someone like you(LOLOMGFG THAT RIMES!)**

I cryed until my Makeup was all over my pink cashmir pillow.

"What's wrung huni? My mom comes in to my white huge detailed beautiful room.

"Fuck off mom I hate you!" I scream but I don't mean but I do because she left my dad for a richer guy when I and Marie was ytounger.

"Bella, tell me. I'm sorry abut everything and I luv you."

Isit up. "I love you two mum." I say and we hug but my makeup gets on her neck and breast and cute dress.

"Dinners soon."

"NO! I'm not sitting there with that dick hat Laroux." Laroux is my eveil step pather.

"Fine, I'll have our maid bring you your food. Eat in your room." She kisses my head. "I love you."

"Love you too I guess." I say as she leaves. I'm steel mad so I throw a glass heel at my diamond mirror but it's ok becuase I hav seven moar in my gynamungous closet.

I get a text massege.

**Hey bitch you okay. I like Axel but ur still my besty Texted Trina.**

**It's all right. I don't even care **I lied but I was still mad at her. Everytime I wrote I wanted to scream.

**Oh cool cause me and Azel are liget nao **

That's awesome Tirna **Fucking dirty whore**

I throw my phone out the window and It breaks. I shout and kik nd panch until are made, Lilith, comes int.

"MaLady." She says giving me a white plate filled with yummy chiken, peach glazed corn, green beans, mashed potatoes with carrots. She hands me it but I thro it out the window to.

"What's wrong Milady Bell?" Lileth aks.

Nothing go away! I yell.

She bows and leaves and I cry until Im all dehydrated and pale and shit. Mariel my sister, comes in.

"WTF Bella its 10pm and your cryung and im trying to seep!"

"I'm *Sniffle* Sorry *sniffle* Maire."

"It's okay sister." Marie, my sister, is beautiful, like me. With out makeup(Which she doesn't like to wear cause she weard(GET IT?) Has blonde hair and blue eyes like me. She wheres kat contects sumtimes thou.

We hug until its late and we all aslepp. My alarm gos off.

"HOLY CRAP DAMN!" I screech and Maru fall so off the bed.

"What the fhell?: She cries on the ground, she busted her elbow.

"OMIGAWD IM GONNA BELATE ANDUR BEELDING!" I scream nd run ti the bathroom fur some gauze anf stuff then I drop it all cus I member we have a made.

"LILITY!" I call are maid Lilith, who's also a certified nurse in most parts of Panem.

"Yes mila-"

"Mariel got hurt."

"yes." She does doctor stuff on Marie and she gets all better!

"Thanks Ririthu!" Marie says then goes to her toom and gos to sleep becus middle skolls start later then high skoosl.

Today I wear my red contacts(I awanted people to think I'm angry) a black wig, ahuge rose in my head, Ruby earrings, A red sleevels jacket with a long tail, red pants and high red heels. I woor long red sleeves on my arms and a big black fur boa. My face is powedred and my lips are black(like a geisha)

"Huni get ARHHHHAlhgfyiHHHGHHH!" My mummy screamed when she saw me. "Why are you dressed like that, Thas isn't your clor scheme."

"O don't caer! Take me to school nao!"

"No."

"Fine!" I still her keyes and start the Mercedes and fly ot school like a badASS!

Wehn I git out everone stares ame.

"Holly shit you look Badass Bella!"

"Bella isn't my name anymore. I'm nao Rose Deathborn cause I hate everyone." I say then I kil evrry one except my friens.

"Rose what the fhell? U know the fads will be on you!" Trina says. Her extremely yello hare was dun in curls and she wore a turquise hat and contacts. Her outfits was a turquoise suit with a skirt and hells. She wore a bunch of pearls like her name too.

"I don't care." I say.

"Well ur my bestie so I sapport u" Trina says and we hug and kiss but not gayly.

"Well Tirna's my gf so I support u."Hes wearing a hit red scarf and a brown sui. He doesn't wher makeup.

"And Im in love with Ax- I mean Axels my best friend so I toats support you babe!" Finna runs up and hugs metight and kisses my head. I love thet bitch and hes sexy but hes so gay but sext.

"Good then well start a revalution!" I say. This is my gang nao…..

"Your still fat!" The girl from yesterday that was blue said. I take the rose from my head and stab her brain.

We then go to City Hall to talk to President Everdeen.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Pres Katniss asks. Shes a bitch but its okay because she s beusy and really sexy and keeps her hair braided and won a hunger games with her sexy boyfriend(Nee husbanc) Peeta Mellark…..MELLARK?

"Hi mom." Arrow goes behind the desk and hugs presiden nEverdeen.

"Oh fuckign shit no whey shes not ur mom mother fucker…crap." Tirna said(Her mouth is is so damn dirty but I still loved that bitch)

We want another hunger games." I tell her.

"But Bella.

"Its Rose Deathborn!"

"No."

"Okay find."

"Now bella, why would I due that like yur crazy ass grandfather.

"Because.

"Okay. I'll put 24 people you pick."

"All right." I smiles sexily and devilly

I pick a bunch of people from the capitol and one sexy persn from each district, enve thirteen. And make the 77th or 78th or something hunger games . but It isn't the hunger games anymore, it's the Death Games now1

"Whahahahahahahh!" I laugh sadistic but sexy.

"Why the hell is Gales kid here." Pres Everdeen asks anfrilly.

"Hi Aunt Katpiss."

"I hate your dad. And you. Elly's okay though, how is she?"

"Mom's cool.

"Bitchin'" President Katniss says. "So whay are you making another hungers gam?"

"Cause I hate everyone and they suck."

"…kay. I don't really give a fuck." Katniss said and we all gausped cause she cused and president ladies shouldnt dpo tat!

"Hows dad mom?"

"We're getting a devorce."

"Alllll why mam?"

"Cause your fathers gay."

"GASP" NNWe all say.

"He's not the only one…" Tirna whispers loud and I punch her. "Ow betch."

"I love you too so its okay."

"Now get the fuck out my office." President Katniss says foing all her paperworkd and adult stuff.

We sit nd the hall asn Arrow cries cause his parets are gettng divorced and that hurts children and makes them likely to get a divorce themselves but it's okay because we all thing Finna's gay anyuway.

"MY life sucs and I wihs I was ded."

"Yeah that sucks. Axel baby" Tirna says and I get made and stuff. "Why does President Katpiss hate youa d nur dad?"

"Cause my dad blew her sister up and the broad won't get over it."

"Oh." Trina says tehn her andAxel Makeout infront of me adn Arrow who I have to comfort cause hes sad tat his parent are getting a divrce and I know how he feels cause my parents are deivrocedde.

"Its okay Finna." I sti next to him as he cryes. He smiles at me, his make up runs, then we makeout. Idon't know why but I guess he isn't gay. His lips tastle like marshmallows and its ummy.

"Why the fuck are you kids making out side my exwifes office."

"Dad you and mom got divorces!" Finna pushes me away and I hurt my back but Im ok becuase I wish I could see my dad but I can't cause my moms a bitch but this is finnas moment right naowand looks at his hot sexy father whom he got his sexy jowl from.

"Yes." Mr. Mellark said sexily.

"But Why?"

"Becus I fnd someone els." Peeta says.

"BUT HWO?" Arrow cires hopping up and down madly at his dad and his mome.

"Its…..Vick HAwthonrne!" We all gasp cause that's gross!

_**A/N**_

_**OMG Peetas a ho! OMG so theres gonna be another hunger game? OMG Rose DeathBOrn. Ahha ahhahshdfeeiwevnpq; bb**_

_**Thank you for reading gimme 15 reads and the nexxt chpter will be up! THANKS FOR READING!  
**_


	3. Sexilly

_**A/N**_

_**Chapter 3 everyone and the Death Games begins! Hope you like!**_

**Chapter 3:Party In the USA**

I watch the hunger games as all the sexy guuys from my school get stabbed and blown up. Its whey coolar when its ppl u know getting skewered and killed nd stuff.

"Your panties are so fucxkign sexy bitch" Trina says naked acceot for my red leopard panties.

"Wat the damm Trins! Take off my shit bitch!"

"No ho!" She jupms on me and we wrestle on my bed and then we makeout but not in a gay wahy cause Tirna's bi.

"Like don't fucking tell Axel or I'll kick ur ass, I won't bitch I tell her."

We sit and watch the hunger games then my weard sister comes ines. "What the hell? Why's Trina shirtless,"

"You're just jealous cause my tits and ur small!" Trina laughs.

"My bobs are huge!"

"Nothey're nto!"

"Uh huh! Maire exclaimes.

"Nu uh!" tirna cries.

They argue for 3 mintes and 47 secons until I say

"Shut up bitchs!" I say and they doo cause I'm cool like thart.

"So Bella, why were you and Arrow making out the other day? I thought he was gay."

"No he's super hot and we're dating now."

"Whatever bich I'm uber happy with Axel,"

"Cool."I say mad and then its quiet then some dude gets stabbed in the intestines and we all laugh. "Let's go to the mall"

"Fuk yeah!"

"Can I cum?" My super awesome sister axe.

"Duh!" I say because shes my sister and I lover har and nwe go everywhere because Maries the best sister ever and if she could go to cloubs and the huigh school we totally hang all tha tim!

We take my moms Mercedes cause I'm a badass. Maries in Jeans(Wtf are jeans right?) a fuffy pink to, abunch of gold braceltes and short diamond blond hairs in a bob. Trina yellow hair is in a ponytail with swirly locks in front of her ears. and she has on green contacts in(Or maybe they're her real eyes?) She has a sexy tight pink top with the cleevige cut into a heart and a poofy skirt and black heels. My blonde hair has red pink and sometimes lavender streaks. I don't wair contacks. I'm in a black flora minidress with red heels and black gloves anfplatium jewelry.

"Retsu goru!" Marie screams in Japanese(Whatever the fuck that is)

At teh mall we're at Panem 12 and picking up cool clothes and shit. I pink out a hot pink dress. Marie gets more jeans(WtF she's so weird) Tirna buys a lot of yellow stuff. When we leave the store we see Finna cruing sexily on a chrome bench.

"What's wrong Arrow?" We ask him.

"Axel broke up with me!" He sobs into my black dress but its okay because I hate when boyfriends break up wit me.

"You two weren't together…" Trina says meanly.

"Shut the fuck up TIRNA, he's going througgh a ruff time nao get off his fuckign vack bitch god wtf is ur problem ho!" I yellangrilly cause Arrow needs us right now.

"Im sorry Damnn."

"Who's Akuseru?" Marie asks in Japnese and only I understand her cause shes my sister and we're cool like that.

"He's Trina's bf and Arrows BFF.

"Oh."

"It toats sux cause I love hiiim" Arrow cries into my boobs and I rub his sexy blonde hair. He was in a frilled white top with blue pants and black boots. He had blue eye liner that brought out his sexy gay eyes.

"He's my boyfriend Shut the fuck up" Tirna screeaches.

"Trina what the fuck."

"He's not wih you! He nber loved u Finna!"

"trinaa!" I call.

"Trina-chan!"

"Shut up! ME and Axel kill you all cause we're rally rebels!" Trena then pulls a knife out.

"Holly shiz wtf trina I thought we were besties!" I scream at her angirly cuase I trusted her and we've been best freidns forever and she daid we wouldn't kepp siecrets from each other and that we woulsnt' t lie but she never told me she as eveiil and it made me said cause I thought we were best firedns….BUT I GUESS NOT!

I dash toward her with Kitanas I had hidden in my sexy Noir purse her knife shoots lighting bedause stuff in the capitol is cool like that nd I get electrocuted and fall on the groundlie im having a baby or a seizur or something.

"Bzzahzuzuzhuszhazhzeuhwu" I say while writhing in pain on the floor.

"Take tha!" Tirna then runs away.!

"Sister!"

"Bella!" Aerrow calls and trys to give me mouth to mouthe mbut my bodyes numb and I past out.

Trina and I are totally not BFFs anymore.

_**A/N**_

_**ZOMG Trina's betrayal1 What will happen next? I need 5 good reviews to continue but I love you guys! Thankies!**_

_**-Alex**_

_**Thanks Everyone and be Safe and Sound!**_


	4. Chrome!

**Chapter 4: Late Night, Early Morning**

Im treated by A shexy doctor with brown hari and blue eyes. Doctor Darius. MMMMMMM.

"Well you check out fine. Your vitals are all right but you need to keep your fluids u-

"Your hot." I say all flirtashishily

"Thanks. I'm conveniently off soon. Let's go somewk=here in my flying Lamborghini." He says sexily flirting with me like a perve but I don't mind caus ehe's hot.

"I stare at his yumminess. "Ok."

I say and I go out the hospital in a hover chair because the docror people said cause their retarded and dunt realise I cn just walk. I get out the hober chair then fall to the sidewalk cayse ny feet r numb for some strange reason!

"Ow fuckingd damn." I cry as I hit the cement.

"Oh my." Darus picks me up a ll hot and stuff.

"WHY ISN"T ANYTHING PATINUM! WheRe the HELL ann I!"

"District 12."

"Why wat the fuck?"

"Wow. You've been out for like…along time."

"Well hell yeah nigga!" I exclaim. "Why aren't I in the Capitol?" I call.

"Capitol?" The sexy doctor then laughs like he's crazy!. Capitol?"

"I Gasp! "What do you mean!

"Well these two sexy people, Trina Pearl and Axel Hawthorne, took over the capitol and started a nuclear war. Axel took control of the capitol and brought all that nice shit to 12.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CHROME?"

"The what?"

"The Chrome?"

"Oh that junk, doesn't exist, it's been repladed by a less expensive material."

"Less….expensive?"OMIFGAWD IM THINK IM HAVING A HEART ATTACK WHEN I HEAR THOSE WORDS, I PASS OUT AGAIn but when I wake up im in a comfy bed and my super cool weard sister is playing with my hair.

"OH hell! Marie, I had just the worst dream that Axel and Trina starteda nuclear war and we lived in…district 12!"

"Oh. No. that'd be retarded. Trina just electrocuted you for no good reason and you passed out for a few days."

"Oh." I hop out of bed then fall to the porcelain floors because my legs were numb for some reason!"Ow…fucking…damn." I say.

"Here." Marie helps me up onto my bed. "I'll do stuff for you."

"K thanx. Get me some muffins."

"OK." Maries says and leaves.

I hear a sexy yawn and turn to see Finna in my bed, AND HES NAKED…oh wait he has pants on.

"Omg ur awake Im sho happy!" He hugs me and his sexy body touches me. Im only in a silk gown and nothing else so it feels weird but sexy.

"Oh Arrow how long was I asleep.

"two weeks."

"Holy shit!"

"But I stayed by your side." Arrow smieled. I t made me insides feel good because he wa shot and no one ever said anythign kind like that to me and it made me feel nice inside and kind of horny cause nao I think I like him even though I'm pretty sure he's gay buy I don'y know.

"You're so hot."

"So are u." He says and we kiss. I take off his pants and he lifts up my gown and puts his thing in mineand we make sex and it was great because I was a Virgin BUT NOT ANYMORE!

"I brought your ! WTF?" Marie drops the porcelain plates and muffins and runs out but she slips and breaks her nose.

"AHH MAIRLEYE!" I hop out of bed only to hit the shiny beautiful florr again cus Finna got my legs numb again(GET IT?)

I'll help her!" Arrow says and he picks up Maires whos moaning and growning and pain cause her nose was broke and all bloody and gross.

"Oh shit, good thing my aunt taught me how to medic and stuff." Arrow puts her on my bed( After putting some stuff on her node to stop the beleding, cause I'd be pissed if that stained) and does medical stuff and makes her better.

"Thanks Dood but why were u fuckin my sister!"

"I like her."

"Ok. But don't break her heart."

"K."

"Kewl, where's mom?" I ask.

"Don't know." Marie hops up and leaves.

"Wanna do it?" I ask.

"No…" He says then tuns out the house crying.

"W-what the fuck?" I screech. I then think to myself…two weeks…THE HUDEATHGAMES!" I turn on the tv and see the victor a guy in orange goggles and pink hair covered in blood with piercing yellow eyes.

Rique Dono from District 13 is the first annua Death Games winner.

"Fucking dammit I missed th hole fuckin think!"

"I DVRed it." My mom comes in with a bunch of white gourmet expensive chocolate that I love,

"Mummy" I run up and hug her cuase I love he nao for getting me Blanc de Choc, my favorite candy. "You fuckig rock.

"You fucking rock too." She says then I roll my esye cause shes truing to be kool.

"GAwsh mum don't cuss it's totally uncool."

"Sorry honey," She kisses my head then leaves. "Love you."

"Love you too." I say and she leaves. I pig out because I have a disease that makes me stay fit forever and sit on my bed eating all of my white chocolate until im sick while watching my DVRd death games. "My first games and it kicked ass. I rock." I say then I text trina.

**You see my kickass games?**

But she doesn't respond because she's evil now and I forgot.

I then lay on my bed and try to stand up and walk again but laying on my bed all day made my legs numb and I fall head first to the porcelain flors.

"OW FUCKING DAMN!" I scream cause the grounds hard and hurts my fsce. I get up then call Arrow on my sail phone.

"Yea?"

"Whyd you run away"

"**Cuase Im stil sad because my mom and dad got diforced**." Arrows texts sexilly an I fee for him becuase my mam n dad got divorced wen I was young and maries was youngear cause shes my younger sister cnd oly memeebers dad a little bit but I remember a lot of stuff like he cool he was nd how muych I loved him but mom dint I guess and thas wht they got deviorced.

"**Wanna hang out?"**I ask him in a hot voice.

"**K." he** stext me.

I them get dressed after traking a super shower in out platinum shower we have cause im rich cause my grandfathe is president now!"

Mu outfit consis of a red rippon choker a high colred pink jacket a red belly shirt red miniskirt and rainbow knee up boots with red heels. I'm wering a rainbow bouquet in my blonde hair I had shaped into two crescent moons. I wore green contacts and pink blush.

I take my moms kets and she smax my hand.

"Mah what the fuck!"

"I got a new car."

"FOR ME ZOMG THNX I LOV

"For myself."

"Shit." I call madilly.

"Stop swe*DING* oh the pie!" My mom runs to the pie and I get the Mercedes kets. I see a chrome pbentley in the driveway with pink stripes. Its so hot but my stufid bitch mom gets it. I go to the less sexy silver and gold finished mercedez and take flight while my fav Taylor swift song plays.

I pic up Arrow who doesn't have a car and we get moothies at my favorite smoothie bars.

"These r toats googo!" Finna says hotly.

"I know this is my favorite falvor!" I say.

"Lets go ouy." Finna says coaescalingly.

"We are out."

"No like bf and gf."

"OK!" I say happily and we sexilly sip each others smoothies and don't care who seescause we luce eachither that much!

Then the smoothies make us so hot tha t FInna throws me on top of the table and wre make sex but we use proteckshun so I dont get a preggo.

We hang out and make out and make sex until our curgew.


	5. Death Games2 1

**I got complaints about cusses so this one editedded. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5: Sleazy**

After walking up sexily and keeping my omms Mercedez cause she gets a Bentley I go to school.

Ate school everioen claps for me because they kno wi'll intir theminto the Death games™ if they don't.

I skip class and hangout on the stairs and smoke electoric cigarettes all day and Arrow, whos my bf nao cause he isn't gay anymaor, joins me. I Shit on his lap cause he's hot and straight nao.

"Hve u seen Axerl in Trina?" I ask him while we make out and eat someomorae white chocolast I brot from home.

"Nope."

"Screw them!" I say and he takes off my lingeries frielled shirt and frilled long skirt, leggings and heels. I undo his slate zip up blazer with a fancy whi ascot and we almsost sex on the stairs but we don't cause we're intrupted by sum bitch voice.

"Hey losers." That yellow butch Tirna and her queer boy friend Axel stand there sexily(But not sexillier than me and Arrow)

"Hey you skank hat, I texted u and u didn't respond." I screem.

"Yea. I know u hate tat, so I CHANGED MY NUMBER WITH OUT TELLING U!"

"Bitch! I hop up with a bunch razor knives that were under my sleeves like that chick from Avatar(The cool one, not the blue one) and stab at her but Axel kicks me and puts on black gloves that make fire.

"What the crap! Axel!" Arorw screams.

"Shut up baby this is between me and Bella…and Trina." Axek says.

"Grrr!" Finna hops up and punches Axels sexy face which makes me sad but he's an ass but its okay.

Trina then dashes toward me with a yellow custom dagger with a pink glitter handle. It's super cute but shes trying to keel me weth et!

I throw my knifes cus I have a bunch and I trained for this because I thought the hunger games ere cool af but don't exist anymore so I decided to make the DeathGames which are beteer cus they're run by me.

"I always though u were a slut Bella Elysium Snow Targaryean!1" Trina exasperates.

"*uck you Trina Litchi Pearl!"

"GASP, don't ever say my middle name," Trina cuts me cheek and blood comes out. It doesn't hurt caue I traineed for pain too! Like a BAD ASS!

"Ur a dumb whore and we're so not BFFS anymoa!r!" I cream!

"IDGAF!"

We fight like bad asses and evberyone at school comes from tha rooms and watches us. Its super awesome.

"You cant win fatass!" Tirna exclamates even though I'm not fat but I gained a half pound last year and told her but knew I shouldn't cause shes a bitch but that wasn't important because more lightning came out thedaffer!

"Youzzzz buzuzuuczzzz chzzzz!" I say electrocutedly.

"Die ho!" She says and I remember I'm wearinf a rubber liontard and stopped bein elektracutid!

"Shit!"

"Yeah!" I slash trinas I and it falws out.

"OW YOU FUCKING DIRTY SLUT SKANK B*TCH!"

She screams then Axel cums and halds her.

"Mock my words losers, were gonna kill you!" He yesls then throws a smoke bomb and disappears like a ninja which he is cause Finna said so.

"They're such Nebbgins(That means assholes in capital languega)"

"Yeah." I say and me and Arroh make out then leave the school in slowmotion cus we're cool. We get in my flying mercedz nd Finna tries to put his hand on my va J J but I tell him to stop so we don't get in a head on collision and get concussions from blunt force trauma like on this movie I saw on LifeTime last week when I was heling from that stupid ho Trnia electrifying mme.

"Were are we going baby?"

"Pressident Katpiss Eberdeanss Offish." I say seriously.

"My mommy?"

"Yesso(That means Definitely in Capital languafe)

I park in the daimend parking lot(Cause rich people building but my houses hava gold drparking place in thw Capitol). We get out and walk into the Ciry hall withought a appointment even though were supposed to hav one but Im presidents snows Grannddaughter and Finnas Presisent Ktanisssses grandson.

"Hi mommy!" Finna runs up and hugs the brun haried woman who was old but still hot(Like Natalie Portman).

"Hey Arrow." She hugs him back then glares at me.

"Whyd u bring this jezebel?" She glares at me scowlingly and calls me some old people insalt.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam" Arrow says. "Shes my GIRL FRIEND" He empasises.

"What ever you says hunny." She messes up his sexy blond hair and he combs ut bak with a ccomp he had in his pocket that had diamonds cause hes rich too(But nawt richer than me cause imp res Snows granddughrer) than he stands in frnot of tha desk.

"So…what the hell do you want…Jezabella." She was insulting me but I liked the naem cus it sounded kewl.

"I want another hunger games."

"Im not doing anoth-\

"WITH MEENTREREING!" I say firely and hot.

Its quiet and pres Katpiss stares at me 4 twenty two seconds then says

"Who else?"

"I wanna join mommy!"

"No."

"Plese?"

"K."

"Yey! I lovu you!"

"yeah." Pres Katniss say.

Katpiss then sais the games will begin…NEXT MONTH

_**A/N**_

_**OMG EVERYTHINGS GETTING SO BASADD AND CRAZY! Thanks all of you reading and reviewing! You're the best.**_

_**If you don't remind…keep reving. Two maor good ones and you sexy people will get anudder chapter! K? THANKIES!**_

_**Ilove u!**_


	6. Sexy Training

_**A/n First, DON'T HATE THE STORY OR MY GRAMMER! IM NOT RICH LIKE U GUYS AND I CAN AFFORD MICROSEFT OR WATEVER SO STFU! IF U DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ!1**_

_**As for fansm thanks for the nice reviews and reading and support. Ilove everyone. Thankies.**_

_**Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and struff! Love you all!**_

_**-Alex!**_

_**Chapter 6: I kissed a gurl(And I liked it)**_

I didn't have to do that stupid prep and chariot stuff cause it was dumb. I just eat cause Im always fit cus the disease I have tat makes me fit but I run moar and start training with swords and stuff. I told Katniss to pur guns in the game and I was like Hedelulu(Which means bitchin' in capitol lang) cause guns are cool.

Me and Arrow skype while we train cause his mum(Katniss Eberdeen the pres of the cPanem) doesnt want me to preggo.

" Babe watch this!" He says and he does a spinnng backflip and I think its so hot and we kiss over the computar.

The next day I go to the gym, everythings platinum and gold and I have a platinum membershop wich is a really expenisce but I can afford it cause(Duh u knw!...I 'm pres snows granddaughter!)

A hot blackk guy is my trainer. His names Tyrell Colonel and he has a seven pack and ripped muscle and hes sexy.

"Hey mama" he says cause black ppl call their hot babes mmaa.

"Hey daddy!" I say nd he laffs. He takes me to a arm workout nd I find it hard but he shows me and his blakc muscles ripple and it makes me hot.

"Ur so cool Tyrel!"

"Thanks ho!" he says cause black ppl call their womens hos so its okay. We work out for 4 moar hours and six minutes and im all muscley nao and my stomach is super flat.

"ThanxTyrell!"

"Your welcome n*gga!" He says and I go home in my mercedez to take a shower. I go iin my bafroom but someones in the shower, its prolly Marie but its not its…..Vick Hawthorne!11!1!

"What the fucking shit Axels uncle!" I precipitate.

"Oh! Oh Bella its not what it looks like!" I hear my moms voice from inside the shower !and I scream and cry and vomit and run out the room but I fall over the rail but im okay because Im a ninja thanks to all my training at the gym.

"What the hell?" Maries spontaneously combusts into the area and remarcs on my ninjatic skills.

"Im traing for the Death Games next month duh betch!

"Oh. Can I be in it?"

"Sure." I say than well go get ice cream smppthie sundays at my favorite sweets place, Lolita Bar. The gurl who works dear always has bright cotton candy blu hair and red eyes and a ssexy body. If I wer lesbian I'ld totally sex her.

"Thanks Nikhol." I say cause thats her nam.

"I herd ur gonna be in the hunger games."She says sexilly conserned

"DEATH FGAMEES BITCH I" snap out cuase im tense nao thinking about the dath games and its making me tense nd sweaty ind hot nd I remmembr my mahs a smutbutt nao and im all sad and I dint want to yell at nickhol cus shes sexy but I did so I feel badder.

"Im soo sirry Nickhel!"

"It's okay" she hugs me and I feel better cause she s warmer nd no one makes me as happy as her right noaw.

"Im don't want u to die sissie!" Mariel combust into tears nd we all hug and cry and hug for 2 minutes and 14secons then we stip cause were staritng to look lesso.

"Hey ho skank bitches!" Tirna comes in hoilly and we all galre at her. She looks hot tho. Since I stbbed her eye out, she wears a black bedazzled eyepatch with glitter on it. Her hair is in long purple pigtails(LIKE THE GIRL FROM MIRAI NIKKI) and shes wearing a off white cocktail dress with a ripped skirt and yellow heels and leggings.

"STFU Trina. You are abitchu!" Marrie cusses at her in japamese

"Don't cus at me in japnese!" Tirna then throws a nife at my sisite and I scream but she defelects it with her wand cause shes been stufying magic. (but we don't haf to due those retarded chants win we do magik)

"Hore!" Trina yells then dashes toward us all ninja but I kick her away with a flacon kick(GET IT?) and she flies(ZOMFG THATSHFUNNY) out the window.

"What the fuck?" Nikhols manager cmes out madily.

"Mr. manafer, its nawt wat it looks liKe!" Nickol pleeds,

" fired!" He takes her sexy inployee hat and storms into the backroom wheeere I guess the icecreame and other delisous loli things are.

"OH GAWD HOE WILL I PAY MY RENT?"

"Ill loan u some money." I tell her.

"K."

"Wanna join tha Death Games." I ask her sexilly.

"Sure. It's the lest since ur loaning me cash."

"Hai." Marie says in japanese and we all laugh and giggle and look cute bitch. I then get a text in my phone that's in my hot pink purse.

"**Wan a cume to da pre death game ball?"** Iget texedt from a anonymous number.

"Like who texted u sis?"

"IDK!"

"Woahh….thats so misterius." Maire says in a creepy voice and I shiver but im nawt scared cuas guys text me all the time cause theyre afraif to talk to me cause some say im intimidating but im not wants u get to

"Can I come, Im so not feeling hot after losing my job."

"Nikhol U r hot!"

"Like I love u Bells!"

We then go to my house nd I let her where some of my clothes cause she looks hot in anythign. Her short cotton candy hair is super hot and I wish I could wear my hare like that but it just 2 long blonde and gorgeous.

She hates bright colors and she was she was born with blue hair cause her dad did district 6 crack and she came out with blue hair cus of chemmical side effects.

At her request I give her my matellic dress with a dull purple protae and steel heels. She looksalike a punk goth goddess and it makes me hot.

"You look so hot bitch." I say to her hotly.

"So do you." She says. Im wearing a red jumpsuit dorned with diamends. Im wering pink lipstick, face glitter and my hair is curled. Im wering a little red top hat and look cute but not as cute as Nikohl.

"Thanks." I bluesh and then out of nowhere….she kisses me!…..AND I LIKE IT! BUT SHES AGIRL

She tastes like cherry and it makes me tingle all goodilly and stuff. I didn't want marie to cum in and break her nose again so we stop making out in my room.

"Im sorry." Nikhol asks.

"Its….okay" I say really hesistantly.

"Get the mercedz sis I wanna go to the party!" Marie comes in dressed all hot but differesnt cause shes wearing blue malipstick(but she doesn't like makeup). She has on lavndar eyes liner and a little black hait. Shes wering a provovative tight blue outfit with the waste cut out and high platform boots.

"U look so fearce!" I TELL HER.

"Thanks sis!" She says happully then we fly to the party.

**BELLA ISH NOAWT LES! K! That junk doesn't go in mah story. She's just having fum cus shes a teenager! K? **

**Thanks fans for reading and stay…**

**Safe and Sound! ;D**

**-Alex**


	7. Le party

_**AN/ OMFG THE PARTY IS GONNA BE SO COOL!1 Like skins!1**_

_**Enjoy my little monsters!(Haha I love Lady Agag)**_

_**Chapter 7: I'm glad you came**_ (I fucking love this soN!g)

They were playing a sucky JB song when we got to the party and it was full of OLD PEOPl!11 There were only like 14 hot guys and none of them were even hot.

"Hey bae!" Ihear a sexy voice and its…..Finna!

"Whyre u doing here hone?" We kiss.

"My bro, Diom Undersee's here." Arrow says.

"Kewl." I say prettily then I make sexy faces at him and he blushs. "Want dance?"

"Toats." He says and takes my hands and even though it's a sucky Justin Beeber song, we still dance and everyone lets us into the center and we spin and flip and stuff because Finnas dad used to be a baker so he's really strong and hot and evreyone claps win the songs over casue we were just that mazing.

"Zomg Bella that was Googo!" Nikhol comes up we hug and I got scared cause Peeta's my boyfriend and I don't wsant him fiunding out about our kiss!

"Thanks! I say than run of.

I started crying in the bathroom cause I was scared.

"Was rong sissy?"

"NOTING!" I exasterbate and my eyes get poofy.

"R U sure?" Marie ask.

"Were gonna in to the games tomaro! Arent u scaredd?" I axe her saddily with my make up ruuning.

"No." Mariel shrugs and I stare her like WTF cause shes younger but she isn't scared and I am nd it makes me fill like a bad sister but I'll protect her cus that's wat Katniss did for her sister but Im not gonna let Maire get blown up.

I hug her and we stay like that then one of my favorite songs by Lady Gaga cums on and we go dance. Im having a blast but then I think

"Wheres mah smexy bf?" I wonder and look around but their r all these kreeps staring at me. I roll my eyes sexily thn find Finna dancing…with someone else!

It's a hot guy with blonde hair red streaks and eyeliner in really tight blue clothes and a loose white top. He's really hot but hes dancing with my man!

"What the FUCK ARROW!" I construct.

"Whatt?" HEa sks

"Y do you keep doing stuff that seems gay but isn't?"

"Im naught! This is my bro I was telling you about!"

"You…dun't…have…A BRO.!" I esclaim.

"I mean my pal u know since Axel's evil nao and he said hes gonna join us in the games in are alliance!"-

"Yeah." Diom says hotly. He has blue green eyes that tinkle in the strobe ligjts.

"Kewl. Let's all dance!"

We do. I grind on Finna sexilly and Marie and Diom dance provokatevley even though she's like 14 but its okay because ill kick Dom in the ass if he hurts my sissy.

We dance all night like Skins characters cause it's the best show ever and the new season premieres in 3 weeks. Its gonna be sooo cool. Then I remember tha the games start tomarro andI start crying and wheezing and hyperventilating.

"Stop crying." Diom says.

"WHY SHOULD I?" I SCREECCH.

"Cause I have this." Dim says sexilly and puts up a bag that looks like plastic but its stronger because its capital materal. Inside the bag is sparkly white and blue tiny tocks!

"Whats that?" I axe.

"Frost Koko." Dom says sexilly. Frost koko is like ur worlds cocaine and district 6 crack but its doeesn't hhave addective side effects and is okay. Its kind of like weed but you snort it and it doesn't hurt. And also makes u skinny wich is good.

"Kewl." I say.

We snork the koko and it feels amazing and everygthing turns into rainbows and Im happy and in love and me and Finna have sex and me and Nikhol have sex and me and SOOOO many guys in the club have sex and its so AWWEEESOME.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too…..Veck."

DuhDundunnnnn!

_**ZOMG SEXY PLOT TWIST! WATS GOING ON IDK. GIVE ME 3 good reviews and you'll get chapter 8! **_

_**I love you guys! Thanx for reading and supporting and stuff!**_

_**-Alex**_

_**P.S. Don't hate cause the stories staring to get good and you don't even know was gonna happen so STFU and injoy! **_


	8. Starshiiips 1

_**ZOMG THE GAMES START AND ITS GONNA BE HOT AND STOP SAYING THIS IS A JOKE AND LIKE MYIMORRTAL I NEVER EVEN HURD OF THAT SO STFU FLAMERS AND STOP BASHING MI STORI!**_

_**Enjoy all my sexy reviewers and stuff I love you guys! Yay! I'll need five reviews for Chapter 9 cause this ones gonna b so hot! K! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8: It will Rain**_

(I fucking hate Burno mars hes such a poser and he cries too much:P But whatever that song suits this chaprter so whatever)

"WAT DAH FUCKING SHIT AXELS DAD?1" I excream and kick the sexy brunette out my bad and through my diamond lamp at him

"Im sorry I was uber drank and I fell into ur bed!" Vick says as his brain bleeds cause I my diamond lamp is uber hard and dint even brake.

"IDGAF!" I point toward the door objectionally and he squirms out my room.

I go to my diamond chrome mirror and realize todays the games. IDC anymore cause I'm badass. I dye my hair black and put in red contacts and put my new black hair up with a red ribbon. I wear a comfy skin tight black and red outfits and diamond gauntlets that are sexy but super dagerous.(Thay have hidden daggers in them like on Assassin's Cred)

I put on a samurai sheath cause I trained w/ a sword and daggers in my belt and a sexy fannypack with smoke bombs and poison and chocolate and tea bags incase I wanted some tea in the arena.

I hop over the rail all ninjatic and them my mammy comes to the rail

"Honey I don't want u in these gams!" She says concernedly

"I don't care mum!" I yell then run out.

LaRoux comes out the room and hugs my mam while shes cries cause she think s ill die but Im to baddass for that. Hot girls never die.

Out side I fly to the City Center in my flying mercedez. Finna there in a tight outfit like mine except instead of red trim, his is light blue and looks so hot on him. Katniss is in the center. Theres eleven of us from the Capitol, me, Arrow, Marie, Dom, Bitchy Tirna, and stupid Axel. And other lame ppl. That birch from my school that wore blue is here too!

Theres one person from the 13 districts. That crazy guy from district 13 who one my first sexy death games who had pink spiky hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing orange goggles and a range vest over a dark brown tight outfit like mine and sexy combat boots. He's kind of cute in real life.

"Okay so ur all goin to the games. One of you will die. 22, wait 23," Katniss says cause shes disleixia, "Will ddie."

Everyone gasped but me cause I wads gonna when cause iM not Bella Elysium Snow Targaryean anymoar…..

I'M ROSE DEATHBORN!

We get put on a aircraft and they try to inject us with like aids or something and I put my arm away because it blinked in ppls arms and i looked like it hurt.

We also eat on the craft all this yummy food but not the poor district ppl cause they're all ready fat.

The only district guy who can eat with us is Rique Dono.

"Hi." I say to sexy yellow eyes dude.

"…." He doesn't say.

"Rude."

"Who's bein' rude babe?" Finna xcomes uo sexily and skows at the district 13 guy. "Wats ur promblemo?" Arrow asks angrully.

"…"

Arrow gaspps than runs away crying because rude people make him sad and they make me said to sso we ignore that Dono guy cuse he's from district 13 and fat anyway.

"So Bella wanna go get some sex before the gams?" Dom asks me and he looks hot. He's in a red jumpsuit with Black trimming(Its like the opposite of mine and then I realize we look kinda like the people from GANTS!)

"No."

"K. I'm totally allying with you." Diom says and kisses my hand princely.

"Ooooo." I coo.

"What the shit Diom! That's my gf ur firting wit!" Arrow comes up angrily.

"Well she like me cause Im hot. Soooooo"

"Screw u! Ur toats not my bestie anymoar."

"What evs!" Diom says than sits next to Marie and they talk and I realize she HASN'T TALKED TO ME TODAY. Than I relize, she alled with Diom and naught me!

"Mariel wtf?" I esclaim.

"What." She says frenching wif Dom, whos like 16 and or 17 and Marie's only like 14 and or 15?

"GTFO MS!" I exclaim and rip Dom from my sis and he falls and galres at me but then I hear bitch laughter.

"You're so stupid and ugly Bella!" I hear Tina from afar next to her stupid ugly not hot bf that I don't like anymore Axle.

"My name is Rose nao and I'm gonna kill you bitch!" I dashes toward her but I stop because I don't want to ruun my hair.

"Hmph" Tirna says. Her yellow hair is in look pigtails(Like that evil chick form Mirai Nikki!) her pink eyes are ominous. She's in a sexy purple loli dress and has claws on!(Like that chick from SCV) Shes wearing platform boots that had missiles in them too!

"Yea." Axel says douchely. He's in a red suit with a black dress shirt and red tie that was also aa lasso. His medium brown hair was behind his ears and show a sexy gold earring on his left ear(That's how I knew he wasn't a gay) He's wearing black shoes and a bunch of rings.

"I hate you guys so –" I'm stopped cause we hit turbulensea and we land in the arena and we're puut on our panels for 30 sexonds cause if you step off u go

BOOM

So I srtand there and galre at my traitor sister, and bitch bestie and their whore boyfriends then I look at my sexy bF then I looka t that psycho from 13 then all the other peoppl

"Let the 78…wait 79…NO THE 2nd Death Games…" The announcer person starts and we all stand there frantcialy and scared accept me cause Im hot.

BEGEN!


	9. Desu Gamesu

_**ZOMG it's the games nao and stop saying my stories a joke cause its not it comes ffrom my heart ans is sirius ok! Gaaawssssh**_

_**For all fans and reviewers and supporters and ppl who keep reading, thanx I lovee you guys! Thanx.**_

**Chapter 9: Super Bass(Nikki Minaj is si beutifull and talented omg I love her!1)**

Wen the gams started, every1 started throwing knifes and grenades and swords at each other and I thought it wuz retarded so I tuned to go to the woodsa but theyre weren't no woods!1 theres was only quicksand and it was messing up mah outfit.

"What the fuc*ing damn?!1" I esclaimed wile sinkinh.

"hahahahahahahahhhahahahteehe e" I heard bitch laughter and it was….Tirna!

"Hey bitch. How about you help me out?" I ask censorly.

"No." she says then bitchilly runs away but a knife stabs her in the brain and she dies.

"Hoar!" I expulse but I don't hear a BOOM.

"ahaha." Trina stands and pulls the knife out her pigtail."They're chrome coated!"

"Crome koated!?" I expel! I jump up and kick her in the spleen.

"Ow bich!" She cries then runs away but then a gigantic fire ball flies toward me but I dodge all gracefull like that chick from that game.

"Missed me em fag!" I skreamo at Axel.

"Shit." Alex said pissed offly. "trina lerts go!"He screams.

"K. She says throwing dirt in my face.

"BETCH!" I scream and throgh a dager at her but I miss and kill a kid from distirk 5. "Cap."

BOOM

"Thos nebbgins won't get away my sexy bf comes and we French all hotly.

"Hey hun." He says in his sexy tight black and light blue blue jump soot.

"Hey." We kiss. He has blood all over his knife and face and it turns me on cus he looks like Rambo and that chick from Mirai Nikii and it's hot.

"Those stupid Nebbgins got away." He says sexilly.

"I know but we'll geet them. Who'd you kil? I askk girlishely.

"Everyone but that district 13 guy."

"Kewl." I say sexilly and we make out and find a place in the woods to make a camp.

"Those irrelevant asinine pretentious ungoogo nebbgins will never get us.(I learnt a bunch of new words and remember that googo means good and nebbguins is capitol langwege for asshole k?)

"Toats." My sexy boyfriend says. He take s off his shirt and dumps his bottle of water on himself and he sparkles like a vampirea and it makes me so horky."

""Lets sex." I say getting ready to take off my tight outfit but he pulls back,.

"No."

"Why nawt?!11I ask.

"Becus I saw u lookin at azel!" He cries and sits in the fetus possession,

"Cause he was throughing a knfyre at me!" I expell.

"I don't care!" Arro stands nd runs into the forbidden forrest until I counldnt c himm anmore.

"FINNA! !1" I ekclaimed into the woods but I couldn't see him anymoar. I sat in the ground and cried my make up off then turned back to Bella cause Rose doesn't cry. My Death Games outfit was getting itchy so I changed into a silk gown with red flowers that looked japnese and some soft flat rred shoes. I did my haed up in ox horns(That's what japnese ppl call them) and I look like Chunlil from Street fiter or shugqwa from soul caliubur.

Anywhore,

I set up a glittery hot pink tent with heat andn lights so I'm comfy. I don't need gifts from nspoonsors cause I brought all these bitchin'thingd from h

I slept nao and wen I wake up I grill some eggs on the skillet I brought then step out and pack up the tent by pressing a button then got o a spring. I get naked and bathe. I look at sexy cause I'm a size 0 and my blonde hair spakles in the son. I cleaning sexilly wen I see…a deer!1

What the f*ck deer?!" I screame tan get dressed but den a knife stabs the tree next tome."

I scream

I look each way and through the bushes but a bunch of needles keep being throwed in mah erection!

I wes naked but I ranned super fast and hard but I forget all my things!

_Tirna point of vue._

"Did you ge t her babe?" Train says.

"No babe I missed her by a hair." My byfrind, Axel says sexilly. In his brown and red jumpsuit, he's wearing black leather boots and a untitily belt. Its so hot.

"Damn." I say madly. "Whateven, whale get them next time, I say than dramatically zoom out and change piun of view,

I found some leaves an dmade a sexy jungle out fit so I'd look like Jane form tarzan. It was fucking hot in the arena so I found another spring and maid shore thare were no pppl throwing knifessssssssssssssss!111!

When I got to the spring, I saw something sexy….FiNNA1

"Hey babe!"

"Babe!?" Arrow crues than runs up to me and we make out ande kiss frenchlt.

"Im so srry I left u! I was scard!"

"OK. I lovr you."

"me too!" we make out and hunt in the woods and kill stuff."

Pres. Katnisses pov

"So wee're going to destroy her, right?" I say sersusly.

"Yes." One of my assisstants dressed uo in black and had guns on him says. There's a guy righ next to him in the exact sam outfit.

"Good." I says than drank some tea in my hand. "We're going to make sure no one with Presdent snow's blood will be left on this world or will make it ought the desu gamesu!." I says than I stare at the Capitpl through a gigantack window in my offish. I stare at the Capitpl and think how unbeautiful it is and know that I want to bomb it and take all the chrome away and put all the diamonds and gulles and nice things in my home town, District 12. I then laff

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H" Then my assisteant body gurard guys laught too.

"SHAHAHHAHAHgHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH HFHAH~!1!`" We all laugh.

We're going to destryo Bella Elysium Snow Targaryen.

…

FOREVER!11111

_**ZOMG PLOT TWIST KATNISSS IN THAH ATAGONIEST! ZOMGT 3 moar reviews and I'll continue cause it's getting so badsas!1**_

_**~Alex**_


	10. Vaginormous!

**OMG GUUYS HOW R U?! IM SORRY FOR NPOT UPDATINGE IN A LONG IME BUTSAFE AND SOUND IS BACK ON A ROOL SO HERES CHAPTER 10, ENJOY! **

**OH, and I got Microsoft word so nao the grammer will be better.:D Yay!**

**Chapter 10: Christmas Tree ( Like the Gaga song!:DDD Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays!)**

_Katniss Everdeen POV_

I braided my hair into its regular braid thingie. I then go to the mirror in my vaginormous room,

I look amzing and business ey and shit BUT, I still have a bitch face to kill.

I put on my Presiddent suit,then got to my offive. I'm going to have fun killing that little Bella whore.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH

HA

_Bella POV_

Finna and I had extreme hot secks last night but I was so tired and couldn't feel my legs, so when the Muttations(They're like Capitol monsters that they breed like Ligers!)

"Im sorry you can't feel your legs but you have to run Bella! Or the muts will eat you!1

"IDGAF!" I Esclaim. I try to move my legs but my lady parts feeeeel soooooo GOOOOOOOD! Then I thunk an idea! Rose doesn't need sex! So I put on my black wig and make up and turn into Rose Deathborne, then I can move again!

"Let's go." I say in Rose's deep sexy voice and you can tell how how horny it made Arrow, because I could see his erosion.

"Yep." He says blushing because he's tryinh to cover his COCK a- doodle do.

We run through the forest sexilly but Arrow falls and gets ectremely fucked up.(Like really fucked up, he messed up his hair and everything!)

Go on without me!" He calls. So I run because I'm Rose and Rose doesn't love Finna.

"WTF not really bitch!" He crys as the Mutts eat him but he's okay because someone sexy with blonde and red hair saves him by swinging on a rope badassely and swooping up Finna, he puts him back on his feet and hes toats googo again!.

"Thanks mysterious sexy stranger." Finna says but then he realizes its…..DOM!

"WHERES MNY SISTER YOU UNGOOGO ASSHAT?!" Im ready to dig my claws into him because he's supposed to be protecting Mariel.

"Who the hell are you? " Dom asks so I take off my wig and he gaps!

"Bella! Marie has Trina Captive!" DIOM ESCAIMS

"Trina took Marie Captive?!" Arrow axe.

"YES!1" Dom cries and shit.

"That binitch!" I esclaim then change vclothes all wuick like I have garment grid from FFX-2 and I'm ina bad ass outfit tthat looks like a frilly swimsuit and like the chick from ddance central's out fit except my outfits blue and I don't look like a vampire.

"We need to find Mariel!" I grab Dom's collar. "WHERE THE FUCCK IS SHE?"

"Over at the disco tree!" Dom says.

"But the disco tree is bull of bat muttations!" Finna esclaims. The Disco tree hasn't been used in the games in years. But when it's there, it has bat muttations that when they bite someone….THEY TURN INTO A VAMPIRE(but not like the sexy ones from Twilite)

_Pres. Kat POV_

HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH

_**ZOMG WASN'T THAT INTENSE?! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE SOOOOOOO MANNNNNY PLOT TWISSSSSSSSST!**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Read and review some more so I can update quick.**_

**PS**

**WTF are all those red lines under my words in Microsoft means? Can someone tell me? Thanx. K. BYE!**

**STAY SAFE AND SOUND!**

**Tehhee**

**~Alex**


End file.
